


Worshiped

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Community: hc_bingo, Community: seasonofkink, Community: trope_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Reincarnation, Ritual Sex, Slight Body Modification, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Video Cameras, Virgin Sacrifice, community: genpromptbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The Village offers Jensen as a sacrifice to atone for the sin of killing their God's mate.





	Worshiped

Once the ladies of the temple had finished with his ablution and dressing. Jensen held his head high and approached the stage that held his God's statue. He was terrified, but he knew this ritual was needed to keep his village safe.

Every four years, a sacrifice was chosen, in hopes that s/he would be the one to finally appease their God's wrath. With each sacrifice the villagers always dreamed that this time, the sacrifice they gave, would not be in vain. That he would finally forgive the village for the slaying the God's mate to be, so long ago.

He stopped at the steps and looked on as the Elders' directed the setup of the camera equipment around the parameter. This was only the third time the village had filmed the ritual. The previous times they learned that the female sacrifices, would never be sufficient, and then that a boy on the cusp of puberty would be needed. No one knew what happened to them, they could only assume that their God had killed them.

At the tender age of thirteen, Jensen had been the only one to fit the description. He personally felt that the ritual would, once again, prove to be useless. However, he only hoped that with his death, they would learn something for the next boy. Jake would likely be the next in line, he was a good boy and fearfully waited for his training to start.

He watched as the small children cleaned the statue, preparing it for the ritual. He gave Elder Jeff a weak smile as he handed him the lube filled gelatin butt plug. It's small, but once the lube would start to run down his thighs, he knew that the ritual will truly be underway.

He winced a tiny amount as he took the small plug and pushed it into his ass, not caring who saw him do so. Why would he be ashamed? This is the role he was selected to play, the path chosen by the village Elders for him to follow. No matter what the end might be, he would walk it with pride and dignity.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone signal that the cameras had begun to film and it was time for everyone, except Jensen, to leave the area. Everyone parted from the area as quickly as they could. Jeff placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and gave him a gentle push toward the altar. That was the first and last human contact he had had in the past two years.

Oh well, once the ritual was over, they would dry his body, then clean him up, and carefully lay him to rest. They had only found the first handful of sacrifices, but he could hope that they would find his body. It wasn't much hope, but he felt that it was all he had to look forward to.

After he could hear no one, he stepped up on the raised dioceses and made his way to the likeness of his people's god. 

When he reached Jared's statue, he stood on his tip toes and carefully placed a chase kiss on the cold cheek. Kissing was not part of the ritual, but Jensen felt it would be rude to touch his god's likeness without some show of affection.

He took half a step back, and released the clasps that held the top of his tunic in place. The belt around his waist the only thing keeping the tunic from floating to the floor. Just barely safekeeping him from complete nudity. He returned to his spot in front of the statue and calmly took a deep breath.

The Priestesses, Oracle, and common prostitutes had helped him prepare for this part of the ritual. Although he had not honestly understood their reasons behind this part, he had studied diligently and had become proficient at the skill they insisted he needed.

He went to his knees and bowed his head in prayer, chanting the vows and promises that the Village Elders made him recite daily, before he reached for the simple knots, which held up the silk that had been fashioned into a crude loincloth. His breath caught at the sight revealed to him, as the material floated to the ground.

Of course, he had been suspicious, but nothing could have prepared him for the actual sight of Jared's large marble phallus. The oral exercises that the Priestesses' had insisted he do several times a day now made sense. The large stone phallus the Oracle had provided for the exercises made even more sense.

Jensen bent low and kissed Jared's right foot and then his left; before he slowly ran his tongue along the cold inner thigh. He paused to give the well-shaped balls kitten licks, making sure to coat them with his saliva. Had they not been stone, he would have sucked them into his mouth, as the prostitutes had informed him that men greatly enjoyed the experience.

He continued to run his tongue along the bottom and top of the length, he made sure to get the stone cock wet with his saliva, before his eyes closed and his lips wrapped around the tip. He could feel something tickle the bottom of his feet as he swallowed as much of the prominent statue's main feature as he could.

He wrapped his hand around the base of the length, ignoring the fact that whatever had previously paid attention to his feet had slowly made its way up his legs. The High Priestess had warned him not to let anything distract him from the task he had been chosen for. 

He clenched his eyes tight as he felt the gelatin of the plug he had inserted earlier pop and the... the tentacles, for lack of a better description, wrapped around his thighs and slowly pried them apart. They made sure to keep him steady as he sucked harder and faster on the stone phallus both in fear and determination.

His breath hitched as he felt something small tickle his hole. It nudged and prodded until a slim tendril slipped into his ass and wiggled around. It thrust in deep and rotated. Jensen could tell that this was just the start. The small tentacle was just there to spread the lubricant around, to ensure his insides were well slicked. It did not hurt, it just felt weird.

He was slightly distracted by a tentacle, the size of Elder Jeff's thumb, winding its way down Jared's marble cock. He was afraid and wanted to stop, but he could not bring himself to be the cause of shame or harm to his village. Thus, he continued to suck the cock and eventually the tentacle that had reaches the tip, even as he felt a fine mist of something coat the back of his throat.

He gave a muffled pained yelp as the two small tentacles (when had the second one entered?) had worked in tandem and stretched his hole as wide as they could; before rotating back and forth. Obviously stretching him for something larger; that Jensen was sure he did not want to know about.

His vision blurred as even more tentacles amassed around his body. Some of tentacles gathered and bound his hands behind his back as they pulled him away from Jared's marmoreal cock. His tongue chasing the cock, in a desperate attempt to continue what he had started.

He looked down as the two small tentacles withdrew from his ass and slowly creeped up his chest toward his nipples. He gasped as the tips transformed into small mouths to suckle and pull at his hardening nubs. 

Was this supposed to feel this bad? Everyone had lead him to believe that this ritual was supposed to be a slow painful torture. That he would be screaming and writhing in agony before he was torn asunder. Did the elders mistake the previous sacrifices' moans of ecstasy as moans of pain?

He looked down between his spread legs as he felt something wrap around his cock and something larger than the previous two tentacles poke at his entrance. The tentacle paying attention to his cock was even smaller than the two, which were nursing is tingling nipples. Of course, the tentacle now pushing its way inside of him was larger, but not as large, in girth, as Jared's marbled cock. Sure, it burned slightly as it entered him, yet the tentacles on his cock and tits were doing a wonderful job of distracting him from any true pain.

He threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, as the tentacle inside of him found his prostate. The moan must have been the indicator that the tentacles were waiting for, because a fifth one found its way into his open panting mouth. Then, as if by magic, they all started to work him over in tandem.

The tentacles suckling his nipples pulled harder as the tentacles in his mouth and ass pushed into him simultaneously further. Every time he thought he was going to choke, a thick viscous fluid was released in his mouth, clouding is mind, relaxing his throat, and exciting his body even further.

He could feel himself getting closer to something, whenever the tentacle in his ass brushed against his prostate repeatedly. His whole body tingled and shook as he delved deeper and deeper into the pleasure the tentacle was giving him.

Just as soon as he was ready to fall over the precipice into exquisite oblivion, the tentacle inside his ass caused a sharp pain deep inside before withdrawing. The pair that had been working his tits, just dropped away to the floor. The one that had been making sure his own penis was pleasured, suddenly tightened around his cock and slowly slid into his leaking slit. The only one still moving was the one in his mouth as it spurted even more liquid into his mouth.

He was slightly startled as the tentacles that had held him in the air, spun him around and lined up his ass with the forgotten statue's cock.

As they slowly pushed him on the cold marble cock, all he could do was bow his head. Of course, it had been leading to this. He groaned as the cock stretched his ass wider, even as the tentacles spread his legs further apart and elevated his chest just enough to assure that the marble phallus would be able to torture his prostate more.

He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax, to accept what was happening to it. As soon as he allowed his body to go lax, the tentacles promptly began to thrust his pliant body faster onto Jared's marble member.

Jensen wondered if the God minded that he and the tentacles were using his body in such a manner. Would he come down and smite him for such a blasphemous act? What would he be wearing? Perhaps a tunic, like his own, though with a far more exquisite fabric. Perhaps he would wear nothing. Why should a god, any god, be modest? No matter what mortals thought, they did not have to live by the same rules.

"I actually do prefer nudity. Though I will wear a tunic when I sometimes visit. Humans are such sensitive creatures," a voice informed him.

He gasped and jerked his head up in surprise. He caught sight of someone who looked like the statue which the tentacles were fucking him onto. He quickly looked down and squeezed his eyes. Ashamed to be caught in such a compromising position.

He looked up again at a chuckle. "You weren't ashamed when you started this ritual; why should you be ashamed now?"

Jensen blushed even more as the tentacle thrust him faster on the statue; causing him to moan in pleasure. True that he had been unashamed at the start, but none of the previous films had shown this much. He had honestly thought he would be dead by now.

He had watched them and he had never seen this man/god in any of them. The only audience he had anticipated were the elders, the future sacrifices, and a God... in name only.

"Perhaps I should not have deleted my part after the elders had seen the film. I can understand my presence being startling," Jared mused.

Jensen's breathing quickened and the tentacles picked up the pace again. He briefly wondered why the lubricant hadn't dried or whatever it does.

"Hmm, when the tentacles were in your ass, did you feel a sharp prick deep inside?"

Jensen blinked and wondered if his mind was being read.

"Yes, now think. Did you feel a sharp prick, deep inside your body?"

Jensen moaned and nodded his head. There was no use hiding the truth. Plus, lying was a sin and he was pure of heart and mind. Before this ritual, he had been pure of body as well.

"Yes," he managed to whisper, after the tentacle left his mouth.

Jared tilted the boy's head up and claimed his mouth. After what felt like forever, he pulled away and smiled. "You are beautiful and perfect. You look so much like my Dean did, before the towns people slaughtered him. He fell in love with me and I with him. Do you think it is possible to fall in love with me Jensen?"

He tried to answer, but the tentacles were thrusting him back on the statue so fast and hard that he couldn't catch his breath, let alone talk. The god chuckled and plucked him from the clutches of his... tormentors didn’t feel like the correct word.

"They're not sentient, not really. Their extensions of my psyche."

Jensen blushed at hearing this. So, he wasn't a virgin anymore. His God had claimed him and his virginity.

"I haven't claimed either, yet. Not until you answer my question."

"What..."

"Do you think you could learn to love me? Not as your God, but as something more."

"I was raised to love you. My mind and body have been trained to accept and to love you, so it would not take much to win my heart."

"You're scared, though."

Jensen nodded. "Even though I was raised to love you, I was taught that you were all around. You were more of a thought, than a physical being. However, I do want to love you. You know that, right?"

Jared pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He knew that Jensen, was Dean reincarnated. Everything about the boy screamed that this was his past lover. There were small differences. The upfront willingness to be penetrated. The lack of hunters in this time was a blessing. The diverse and open religions. The body modifications his psyche had created were a nice touch as well.

"Tell me wunderschön, what are your thoughts on children?"

Jensen had no idea what wunderschön meant, but he didn't think it was bad. He took a deep breath before answering the part of the question he did understand. "I am too young to have children and I lack the parts needed to bear any of them."

"I agree with you being too young. I should like you to be a few years older, before carrying our children. You do, however, have the ability to carry them, now."

"How?" he asked with eyes wide in shock.

Jared gave a small smile. "One of the alterations done to your body. I am never sure what I will find when I come to these rituals. Today, I discovered my mate. My eager anxious mate. I have waited for you a long time. Many nights I dreamed of you heavy with child, nursing me until you deliver, and us raising children together. So, when you felt that prick deep in your ass, it was to start your physical changes."

"Changes? Does this mean you will not kill me, like previous sacrifices?" Okay, so Jensen was more than a little nervous, now.

"Is that what your elders taught you? That if you were not pleasing, I killed you?" he frowned at the news.

"Don't you?" his mate asked innocently.

Jared snorted and shook his head. "I admit that the first sacrifice startled me. I thought that she had come to kill me. So, I killed her first. When the elders came to me and begged to know how they had erred, I was devastated. I told them to not send anyone else. They refused. To mollify them, I struck a deal. A sacrifice every four years, until I found my mate. I did not bed any of them, nor were they killed."

Jensen's brow creased at the words. "I saw the previous sacrifices..."

"You saw what I wanted to be seen."

"Then what happened to them?"

"I could not send them back to the village. The first few I did that with, the elders slaughtered them fearing that they had offended me. Therefore, I took the sacrifices across the sea to live out their days as they saw fit. A few chose to stay with me as servants. Perhaps thinking that time would change my mind. There were a few, who married into my family."

"Why did you do it?"

"I felt bad about killing the first girl," he replied honestly.

"What's going to happen to me?" he finally asked.

Jared smiled at the boy's question. "I plan to take you, all of you. Your body, mind, and soul; and keep them... forever," he declared clearly, looking into the cameras, rather than at him.

Jensen gasped as two of the tentacles re-entered and fucked his ass, another in his mouth, and a smaller one around and then in his cock; before the rest of the tentacles wrapped him from head to toe, making the thrusting tentacles the only thing he could sense. All his other senses were rendered useless.

He briefly wondered if he would now be fucked to death, but that had not seemed like Jared's plan. He gave a muted scream of pleasure, as two more tentacles swiftly entered his ass. If it had been with the realm of possibilities, he would have likely spread his legs to welcome them in.

He could not say how long he had been in the tentacle cocoon, but when they started to unwind from his body, revealing an opulent room. His breath would have caught, if he had not been too busy sucking on one of the lovely tentacles.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet?" he heard Jared ask from behind him.

He tried to turn and look at his god, only to moan as one of the tentacles buried in his ass viciously jab at his prostate. He threw his head back as the tentacles spread his legs wide, tied his hands above his head, and kept him suspended three feet in the air.

He shivered as Jared walked around him, letting his fingers roam his nude body. "You are beautiful, from head to toe. Even your small cocklet is perfect. I can't wait to fuck you," the god panted in his ear, before walking away.

Jensen forced himself to watch as Jared settled on a large bed and started to stroke his cock. He had to swallow as he watched his god's cock grow and get bigger than the statue had had been fucked on. Jared made a motion toward himself and the tentacles obeyed, delivering Jensen to him.

He wasn't at all surprised when the tentacles left his ass before being lowered on the huge cock. What did surprise him, was the lack of pain. In fact, he could only moan in pleasure as he was slowly seated on the sizable erection.

He wished that he could touch Jared, but he was happy with his god pinching his nipples as the tentacles forced him to ride the wonderful cock, fast and hard. His eyes grew wide as he grew a pair of small breasts, which seemed to truly please his god, if his moaning and suckling were any indication.

He should be disgusted by it, but felt his heart swell and soar that _he_ , a lowly sacrifice, was pleasing his god. The tentacles suddenly released his arms, and Jensen ran his fingers through Jared's hair and pulling him closer to his chest, assuring the god that he found it pleasurable.

"Look at this sweetheart. I gave you tits and your body is already lactating. So, sweet, so, perfect, and all for me. Are you ready to be my mate, Jensen? Are you ready to start your new life?" he asked as he flipped them over and fucked his boy harder and faster.

Jensen nodded once, before the tentacles left his mouth. "Please, please, I need..."

"What do you need baby? Do you need to be my mate? Do you need to come? Tell me."

"All, both. Need to come, want for you to mate me," he panted. He could feel his orgasm building up, but the small tentacle around and in his cock kept his pleasure at bay.

"You are so good for me. Never wanted to fuck a sacrifice before you. So, needy, just like my Dean was, but I think you're a little better. He would have never let me give him tits. Not even if I knocked him up. Here comes my knot, baby. I'm going to tie us together, forever," Jared panted.

Jensen could only moan and hold on for dear life as something much bigger was trying to enter his ass. He wanted to shout no or stop, but when the knot finally breached his hole and the wicked tentacle released his cock, allowing for his own orgasm to wash over him, causing him to scream in pleasure.

He barely registered Jared biting his shoulder. "There now the world will know you belong to me. You are mine to fuck open, mine to cherish, and mine to love, forever."

"Forever," Jensen agreed. This was not a bad life to have. He enjoyed the sex and he had never felt love as the love Jared was showing him. For once in his life he was more than a sacrifice. He was special. He was mated to his god and would kill anyone who tried to take him from this life.

~Fin~


End file.
